


from the beginning, i've wanted you so bad

by vlossoms



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Eric, Bottom Sangyeon, Dirty Talk, First Dates, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Riding, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Top Sangyeon, top Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: Many dates go by, a relationship is formed- and all Eric wants is Sangyeon. And his big dick.
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	from the beginning, i've wanted you so bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anon7912](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon7912/gifts).



> I finally did it ! I wrote the fic anon asked me for... 3 months ago. I am really good at my job. 
> 
> Title comes from STAYC’s - SO BAD ❤️
> 
> As usual, please feel free to scream at me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi)
> 
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORKS BEING REPOSTED OR TAKEN. DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS.

First dates are always tricky- you never know what you are getting into with the other person, really, unless you are sharing a table and a couple of glasses of wine with Lee Sangyeon. Eric won’t admit it out loud, at least not sober, but he’s a bit helplessly in love already, and they haven’t even reached for the liquor yet. 

He falls in love over shared chocolate lava cake, crappy dad jokes and a chaste kiss on his doorstep at precisely 10 pm, Sangyeon strolling away from his apartment building with red tipped ears and a happy gait. Eric can’t even bring himself to care that he’s watching his date with a sappy, fond smile on his face and a new kakaotalk id in his phone. None of his embarrassing lovesickness matters when he falls asleep later that night with a new message blinking on his screen, the _Had a good night, hope you sleep well :-]_ answered with his own string of disgustingly cute emojis and wishes. 

🌟🌟

Second dates with Lee Sangyeon only seem to be better than the first, Eric thinks as he sits on the bank of the Han River with a pretty boy’s head on his shoulder. Sangyeon is serenading him as the sun sets, singing a soft tune against the knit of Eric’s sweater his mom bought him for _fancy occasions_. He thinks dates with Sangyeon are fancy enough- worthy of his best dress, his best behavior. 

All he wants is Sangyeon’s hand in his, lips on his- he wants Sangyeon in his arms, by his side. He feels a bit ridiculous for wishing for forever, when they’ve only just begun. 

🌟🌟

It’s on the third date that Eric realizes _maybe_ Sangyeon is just as into him, wants as much of a future as he so deliriously hopes for at night. It’s in the lingering kisses Sangyeon can’t seem to stop laying on him, in the arms wrapped tightly around Eric as they lounge on Sangyeon’s torn couch with takeout boxes spread across the little table. Sangyeon’s love is in the way his fingers curl through Eric’s messy hair, in the way he listens as Eric rambles excitedly about his favorite parts of the movie they are watching, instead of shushing him. 

Sangyeon is falling a bit in love with all of Eric’s little quirks, one day at a time, and it’s written all over his face. 

Eric knows this movie like the back of his eyelids at this point, so when the particularly steamy scene picks up, he’s not exactly shocked. Sangyeon on the other hand, seems to be feeling a tiny bit _affected_ , if the pressure against his hip is anything to go by. The night ends chaste, though, Eric letting himself out a little after midnight and with the lingering thought in his brain that Sangyeon is absolutely perfect. And he apparently has a big dick. 

🌟🌟 

Fourth, fifth and sixth dates fly by quickly enough, new labels slapped on and slightly less than chaste kisses coming into play. The first time either of them makes a move, Sangyeon sinks to his knees while Eric is left speechless and gaping at the sight of his boyfriend swallowing him down in one solid movement, throat working wonders around the head of his cock. 

He doesn’t last long at all, not with the way Sangyeon is moaning around the cock in his mouth like it’s giving him his own pleasure, and with a quiet groan and his head thrown back, Eric spills messily over Sangyeon’s pretty lips and evil tongue. 

He goes to repay the favor, shoving his hand in Sangyeon’s briefs and fisting at the deliciously impressive size of him, his own cock giving a twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again. When Sangyeon finishes in his hand, Eric makes a vow to himself that next time, he will actually get to _see_ the absolute monster he’s had in his hands. 

He won’t admit it to anyone aside from Kevin, but, he’s a little bit intimidated. No one needs a dick that big, but he’s determined and he’s on a mission. 

🌟🌟

When their tenth date ends up with Eric on his knees, drooling dumbly over Sangyeon’s thick length, the older man has the decency to look sheepish as Eric stares with unabashed wonder. He’s convinced Sangyeon’s cock should be the eighth wonder of the world, it’s absolutely marvelous, and about as big as his forearm. 

“You don’t have to do this, baby,” Sangyeon mumbles, hand curling into the soft hair atop Eric’s head. “I know I’m.... yeah.” He trails off, face flushing. 

“Are you serious? Hyung, this is all I’ve been thinking about since we watched that movie.” Eric laughs, leaning forward and mouthing over the head, the bitter taste of precum washing over him. He can’t help the way his tongue flicks out, lapping at the slit and tasting Sangyeon all over. 

“God,” Sangyeon groans, hand tightening in his hair. “Please don’t remind me about that, that was kind of embarrassing.” 

Even as Eric slowly works at getting his mouth to work for real, Sangyeon reminds him gently that he doesn’t have to. And while he appreciates the sentiment, chivalry truly isn’t dead yet, he’s on a mission to get as much of Sangyeon’s cock in his mouth as possible. It seems borderline futile as he only gets about halfway before his jaw aches and his throat spasms, pulling weak groans from the man above him. 

“Fuck, doing so good, baby.” 

It’s the last thing he hears before he forces himself down further, choking on Sangyeon’s cock until he’s got tears in his eyes and he’s rewarded with his release. 

All he can think about when he’s curled up in Sangyeon’s bed with his boyfriend’s arms around him is how badly he wants to feel him inside of him. 

He’s so lucky. 

🌟🌟

The first time anyone’s ass gets involved with a dick, it’s frustratingly enough _not_ Eric’s ass getting intimately acquainted with Sangyeon’s cock. He’s a little miffed, and he nearly resorts to begging for Sangyeon to fuck him stupid and useless, but there’s also something so undeniably sexy about the way Sangyeon is panting and moaning underneath him as his fingers spread him open. 

He’s careful and thorough as he spears Sangyeon open on his cock, watching his face as he goes slack-jawed and limp at the delicious stretch. Eric is downright obsessed with the image of Sangyeon on his back beneath him, his cock laying massive and hard against his stomach and drooling precum in the divots of his abs. He can’t seem to stop his mouth, filthy words spilling out as he thrusts deep, hips slapping against the curve of Sangyeon’s ass.

“Such a big dick, and yet here you are spread open on _my_ cock like this,” Eric whispers, lips brushing against the shell of Sangyeon’s ear. He sits back up, tugs Sangyeon’s legs up around his waist and takes a hold of Sangyeon’s cock. His own hand is nearly dwarfed, fingers not quite meeting when he squeezes just below the head to see Sangyeon’s eyes roll back from the pleasure. 

“Next time, I want you to fuck me, baby,” Eric grits out, fucking right into Sangyeon’s prostate until his eyes are welling up with tears and he’s teetering on the edge. “Wanna ride you, wanna work for it and get all of you,” he continues, voice breaking around a moan as Sangyeon jerks in his hold, spilling weakly over his own chest. 

He grips onto his boyfriend’s waist, thumbs digging in bruises as his hips snap forward ruthlessly until he tumbles over the edge himself, buried deep in Sangyeon’s heat. 

Eric is careful as he pulls out, pressing soft kisses all over Sangyeon as he cleans him up, the older boneless and limp. He manages to yank the soiled sheet off the bed without forcing Sangyeon up, and as they lay down to go to sleep, Eric speaks up quietly. 

“I’m serious, hyung,” he pouts, tugging Sangyeon’s arm around his waist. “I wanna feel all of you next time.” 

They both ignore the way Sangyeon’s cock stirs, a low curse leaving his lips at the words. Eric laughs softly, snuggling in close and whispering a soft goodnight into the darkness. 

He knows Sangyeon is thinking about it now, and that’s all that matters. 

🌟🌟

A few weeks later and Eric has spent the last two weeks becoming beautifully involved with the bigger dildos in his collection. He’s even teasingly sent a few pictures to Sangyeon, captioned simply with _Is this big enough?_ until Sangyeon calls him, voice cracking around bitten off moans as Eric spews filth in his ear as he fucks himself open on a fake cock. 

He thinks he’s more than ready at this point to have Sangyeon rearrange his guts, and he’s bound and determined to get it at this point. He wines and dines his boyfriend, showers him with attention until the evening bleeds into nighttime and he’s leading Sangyeon down the hallway by the hand. By the time Eric is pushing Sangyeon down flat against his mattress, they are both hard and desperate, rutting against each other like they’ve been apart for months. 

Sangyeon’s cock pressed against his ass feels unbelievable, Eric losing his mind a bit as he rolls his hips down quick and deliberately against him. He takes pride in the way Sangyeon is already gripping his hips, white knuckled and lost as Eric works them both up through their jeans. 

It doesn’t take long for Eric to get desperate, tugging both of their pants off quickly and leaning down to get his mouth around Sangyeon’s length. He’s messy and sloppy as he lets his imagination run free, knowing he’s going to be left fucked out and useless and unable to walk by the end of the night. 

Sangyeon’s hands are fisted in his hair, the tugging pressure against his scalp feels amazing and he can’t help the broken off moans he’s letting slip out around the cock in his mouth. Before too long, he sits up and lets Sangyeon’s cock slap against his stomach, working his way back up and recapturing his boyfriend’s lips in a messy kiss. 

Eric reaches for the lube, shoving it into Sangyeon’s hands even as he’s grinding down on the older man’s thigh with weak moans. He’s so lost in the fantasy of _finally_ getting Sangyeon inside of him that he barely pays attention as Sangyeon tucks two fingers in him from the start, teasing past his prostate with deliberate ease. When Sangyeon squeezes in the third finger, Eric busies himself with getting his mouth all over the unblemished skin of his chest and and shoulders, leaving a stinging trail of marks sure to stay. 

“One more,” Eric whispers, breath fanning over the delicate skin of Sangyeon’s neck. The moan that falls from his lips as Sangyeon obliges him is echoed from the man himself, the tight heat around his fingers sending him reeling. 

“Fuck, fuck okay,” Eric moans, sitting up and upending a fistful of lube over Sangyeon’s cock. He bites back a whine as he lines himself up, sinking down until the head pushes in and leaving him shaky with pleasure from the start. He already feels so full, Sangyeon filling him up perfectly with each inch he slowly works down on until his ass is flush against Sangyeon’s thighs. 

Sangyeon is tense underneath him, completely stiff with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands in a death grip on Eric’s waist. He nearly wants to laugh, but he’s in the same situations, so full his brain feels like jelly already. Even with the way he’s been training himself on his toy collection, it’s nothing compared to the very real, very hot and hard length of Sangyeon inside him, pressing against his prostate with a delicious sting. 

The second Sangyeon’s hands loosen up, Eric starts rolling his hips in tiny little figure eights, feeling the way his cock twitches at the sensation. 

“So fucking big,” he manages weakly. He feels so full, so out of his mind and he’s simply addicted to the taste of Sangyeon’s desperate moans as he slowly works his hips. “Want me to move, baby?” Eric asks sweetly, thumbing at Sangyeon’s pretty lips until his eyes flutter open. 

“Please,” Sangyeon whispers, face flushed and red from holding back. Eric laughs, though the sound is weak at best as he sits up straight and gets his hands on Sangyeon’s chest. He’s quick after that to start fucking himself on Sangyeon’s cock, thighs straining as he lifts himself up only to let gravity pull him back down. 

Eric is loud as he loses himself in the feeling of Sangyeon stuffing him full, at the way Sangyeon’s hands are firm in their hold on his tiny waist. His thumbs rub deliberately against pert nipples, drawing even more pretty sounds from Sangyeon’s lips until he’s satisfied. Sangyeon’s cock is a _dream_ , stretching him out in the best way and he just knows he’s going to to be sore for days to come- he _welcomes_ it, relishes in the delicious burn as he fucks himself stupid on the older’s cock. 

He feels like he’s using Sangyeon like a toy, grinding his hips in tight little figure eights until Sangyeon whines beneath him. “What do you want, baby?” Eric asks, mock pout on his lips as he watches Sangyeon shake. 

“You, just you,” Sangyeon croaks, hips pushing up into the tight heat. Eric laughs, falls limp in Sangyeon’s embrace and lets him take over, leaning forward and capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a sloppy kiss. 

“C’mon baby, give it to me,” Eric whispers against his lips, moaning as Sangyeon starts fucking up into him like a man possessed. Sangyeon plants his feet on the mattress and simply holds Eric above him, thrusting against his prostate over and over and over again. The show of strength, the underlying hints of dominance sneaking out- all of it serves to make Eric lose his mind. 

His hand sneaks between them, knuckles brushing again Sangyeon’s belly as he wraps his hand around his cock, pumping quickly as Sangyeon molds him to fit his cock. He’s absolutely ruined for anyone else, and he says as much, whispering the words into Sangyeon’s ear as he whines desperately. 

“C-close.” Sangyeon manages, hips stuttering in the pace he’s set. Eric thumbs over the head of his cock, clenching down around the hot length of Sangyeon inside of him. 

“I am too, c’mon, want it,” Eric goads, hips rolling seamlessly as Sangyeon’s pace picks up again. 

Eric ends up spilling over Sangyeon’s abs first, squeezing tightly as Sangyeon thrusts into him. It doesn’t take long after that for his boyfriend to finish too, filling him full until he’s dripping and messy. Eric tugs Sangyeon into a kiss, sighing softly as hands roam over his heated flesh. 

“I kinda love you,” Eric mumbles into the kiss, Sangyeon’s cock softening inside him. He feels like he should feel ashamed, or embarrassed for letting his feelings slip out like this, but there’s no room for that as Sangyeon’s face lights up like the Eiffel Tower. There’s no room for anything but sheer happiness as Sangyeon squeezes him close, kissing his love into Eric’s flushed skin, whispering it between them until Eric is squirming to get away. 

There’s a distinct ache between his legs, at the base of his spine, when he tries to get up, legs shaking under his weight. Sangyeon’s release is messy on his thighs as he slowly makes his way into the bathroom to draw a hot bath. 

“Gonna join me?” Eric calls, poking his head back in the room. Sangyeon jumps up at the opportunity, tossing his phone to the side and coming in to kiss the life out of Eric again as the tub fills up. 

When he’s seated in the hot water and with Sangyeon wrapped around him, he remembers that this- _this_ is what he wants for life. 

“Hope you’re in for this forever shit, cus I’m not giving you up,” Eric mumbles quietly, dozing off where his head lays against Sangyeon’s chest. He feels it more than anything else when Sangyeon promises him, reassures him- “You are absolutely stuck with me, baby.” 


End file.
